Damaged
by Lady Silverress
Summary: She collapsed to her knees on the soft green grass beneath her. She stared into the water of the pond infront of her as the moon shined above her. Tears fell down her pale cheeks like rain as the events of earlier that night flashed through her mind...
1. Chapter 1

_**Damaged**_

_**Chapter One**_

_She collapsed to her knees on the soft green grass beneath her. She stared into the water of the pond infront of her as the moon shined above her. Tears fell down her pale cheeks like rain as the events of earlier that night flashed through her mind..._

* * *

_**Flashback...**_

_She woke to the sound of foot steps heading toward her room. She lay there in her bed and tightly pulled the covers around her as tears slowly fell down her cheeks. She hoped he wouldn't come into her room, not tonight, not ever again. No matter how much she wished it would never happen, it never seemed to work..._

_Her bedroom door slowly opened and she heard footsteps enter her room and the door slowly close. She trembled in fear and shut her eyes tightly. The footsteps came closer to her. She heard him breathing over her as her heart began to race. With her eyes still closed tightly she whimpered softly. "Please don't..." _

_He slowly slid into bed with her and whispered softly into her ear... "Shh..it'll be over soon." His hand began to slowly roam over her body as he finished his sentence. Tears began streaming down her face as she waited for it to be over. As he rolled her over and started to get on top of her, they heard a car pull into the driveway. He slowly got off her and quietly exited the room..._

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

_She wrapped her arms around her body tightly as she closed her eyes.. How could her own father do this to her? He was suppose to love her, not hate her. He told her everyday that it was her fault her mother had died, that if it hadn't been for her being born, her mother would still be here. His words tore at her everytime she heard them. She had never got a chance to meet her mother, because she had died giving birth to her.._

_She never felt so alone as she did right now..No one knew what he father had been doing for her the last few months...She didn't know how to tell anyone, afraid of what they might say or think... She couldn't do this anymore, she didn't want to feel the pain anymore... She slowly pulled a sharp object out of her pocket..._

* * *

_He slowly walked towards her bedroom door and knocked softly. "Serena, you awake?" He stood there patiently waiting for a response when he didn't get one he slowly opened the door. "Serena?" He asked as he slowly poked his head in her room. He looked around the room to find her bed empty and her window open._

_He walked into her room and suddenly a bad feeling washed over him. "Serena?" He asked again as he walked around her room looking for her until he stumbled across a note sitting on the night stand next to her bed. He picked up the note and sat down on the side of her bed..._

_Samuel,_

_I'm sorry, I just can't do this anymore...I know you don't understand, but just know I love you and that it is better this way..._

_Serena_

_He sat there and stared at the letter. 'Couldn't do what anymore?' He wondered. What was going on? Where was she and what was she going to do? After a moment he stood up and ran out of her room as he pulled out his cell phone. It rang three times before the person on the other end answered..._

_"Hello?"_

* * *

_She took a deep breath as rain began to pour down on her from the sky. She stared down at the sharp object in her hands. 'This is the only way...to end all my pain..' She thought to herself as she slowly raised the object to her wrist..._

_She winced in pain as she pushed the blade of the knife down on her skin and slowly slid it across her wrist. Blood trickled down from her now open wound as she took the knife in the other hand and began to cut her other wrist..._

_"What are you doing?" A voice shouted from behind her breaking her concentration..._

* * *

_"What's going on Samuel?" A male voice asked tiredly from the other line. "Darien, I am sorry to call you this late, but I need your help to find Serena.." Samuel said into the recevier as he got into his car. "What do you mean find her?" Darien asked. "I walked into her room and she wasn't there...She left me a note though..." Samuel paused as he pulled out his keys and started his car. "And?" Darien asked waiting patiently for him to continue. _

_Samuel pulled out of the driveway and began driving down the streets as the rain poured down. "I don't know, it doesn't make any sense...But I have this feeling she is going to do something stupid." Samuel answered. "Okay, let me get dressed and I will help you find her, I will call you if I find her." "Thanks Darien." Samuel said as he hung up the phone and continued to drive through town.._

* * *

_She turned around into the darkness. The light of the moon shined down on him through the rain, revealing his features. His short ebony black hair clung to his face from the pouring rain. His mid night blue eyes stared into her sapphire ones. Confusion and pain flashed in them as his eyes wondered down to her hands._

_He rushed over to her and took the knife out of her hands and placed his hands over her wrist. He applied pressure to her wrist to control the bleeding as he looked back up at her. "What are you doing?" He repeated only with fear in his voice this time._

_Frozen in her place, she just stared into his eyes un able to answer as the world around her began to spin. He stared into her eyes, they were full of pain and emptyness. "Serena, answer me!" He cried as his voice began to tremble. She felt her eye lids become heavy as unconsisousness began to take over her and with in minutes her world went black._

_He watched as her eyes slowly closed and she began to fall backwards. He let go of her wrist and gently caught her before she fell to the ground..._

* * *

_He ran through the emergancy doors with her in his arms. Water dripped from their clothes as he stood infront of the front desk. "Help me please!" He cried as he fell to his knees. The receptionist quickly picked up the phone...With in minutes a couple nurses rushed through the double doors to his left with a bed on wheels. They lifted Serena out of his arms and onto the bed. They rushed back through the double doors they had came through..._

_**A few hours later...**_

_Samuel ran through the emergancy room doors and into the waiting room. He looked around the room for a moment until he spotted him in a corner of the waiting room. He walked over to him and sat down next to him. "What happened?" Samuel asked as he looked over at his best friend._

_Darien looked up from his coffee and turned his head towards his friend. Samuel studied his friends face. He noticed the tear streaks on his cheeks and his eyes were blood shot. Darien ran a hand threw his thick black hair before he spoke. "She..." He started as tears formed in his eyes once again. Samuel stared at him with a confused experssion on his face. "She what?" He asked. Darien took a deep breath. "She tried to kill herself Sam...Why would she do that?" He asked as the tears poured out of his eyes._

_Samuel sat there in shock. "What?" He asked not sure if he heard him correctly. Before Darien could say anything else, a doctor walked over to them. "Excuse me, are you here with Miss Tuskino?" He asked as he stared down at them. They both looked up at the man and nodded in agreement. "She is in stable condition..Do either of you know why she would want to kill herself?" He asked. "No.." They said in unsion. The doctor nodded. "Are there any problems at home, that you know of?" Darien took his gaze off the doctor and looked over at Samuel. "Not that I know of." Samuel answered as he continued to stare at the doctor._

_The doctor sighed and ran a hand through his thick gray hair. "Alright, well I have contacted the hospital's phsyicatric department and a doctor will be here tomorrow to talk with her." He said tiredly. Darien and Samuel both nodded in agreement. "May we see her now?" Darien asked. "Yes, but not to long she needs her rest." The doctor said._

_Darien and Samuel stood in front of her door. "I will wait out here." Darien said as he placed a hand on Samuels shoulder. Samuel looked over at him with a confused look on his face. "Your not comming in?" He asked. Darien stared down at the floor. "I don't think so..." He said just barely above a whisper as he leaned his back up against the wall. Samuel studdied him for a moment. "I don't think she is going to want to see me, anyway." Darien stated as he closed his eyes. Samuel sighed. "Okay." He said as he turned and walked into her room..._

* * *

_He walked into the dim lit room and looked to the left side of the room. He stared at her as she lay in her hospital bed. He took a deep breath as he slowly found himself walking towards her bed. As he reached her bed side he stared down at her. Her face was paler than it usually was and her long golden blonde hair lay messily around her. His eyes wondered down to her hands as he slowly took on of them in his. White bandages wrapped around her thin slender wrists._

_He sat gently down on the side of her bed as he held her hand tightly and stared at her sleeping face. "Oh Serena, why?" He asked as his voice began to shake. She slowly stirred at the sound of his voice. "Samuel?" She whispered as her eyes slowly opened. "Yes, I am here." He said gently as a small smile appeared across his lips. She stared at him as tears formed in her eyes along with a look of disappointment. "Serena, what's wrong?" He asked as his smile faded and he reached a hand to touch her face. _

_She slowly jerked away from him as she pulled her hand out of his. "Please go away.." She mummbled as she rolled over to her right and stared at the curtians that were covering up her window. "Serena...please talk to me...what's wrong?" He asked softly. "Samuel, please, I don't want to talk about it...I just want to be left alone.." She said quietly as tears fell from her eyes. Not wanting to let it go, he pushed her further. "Serena, why would you do this to yourself and the people who care about you?" He asked._

_She felt anger rise with in her. "What people? Nobody cares about me..." She answered angerily still not looking at him. Samuel stared at her with shock apparent on his face. "I care about you, Darien cares about you, what about your friends and Father?" He stated. She glared at him with the mention of her father. "Get out!" She said firmly. He stared at her for a moment before he spoke again. "Talk to me, please.." He pleaded softly. "Get out!" She shouted hatefully at him. He stood and stepped away from her as the door slowly opened._

_He slowly peaked in and looked over at them. "Sorry to interupt, but the doctor said it's time to go and we can come back tomorrow.." Darien said softly as he looked at Samuel than at her. She looked over at him at the sound of his voice. She stared deeply into his mid night blue eyes as a unknown feeling washed over her. His eyes held fear, hurt, and concern in them. Samuel sighed and turned back to her. "I'll be back tomorrow.." "Whatever.." She grumbled hatefully without taking her eyes of Darien's. _

_Samuel walked out the door. Darien gave her a warm smile as he spoke. "I'm glad you are going to be okay, Serena.." He said softly as he slowly closed the door. 'Could he really care about me?' She thought to herself as she rolled back over and pulled the blankets close to her. 'What is this feeling that I'm feeling?' She wondered as she closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.._

* * *

_They walked out of the emergancy room doors. The rain had stopped comming down and a chilly breeze blew around them. "What happened in there?" Darien asked as he looked over at his friend. Samuel sighed as he looked up at him. "I don't know...she won't talk to me...I don't know what to do Darien.." Darien stood there and stared at his friend, who looked lost and hurt. "I got to go, I will see you later." Samuel said as he walked towards his car. _

_Darien stood there and watched his friend walk towards his car. When he disappeared into his car, he looked up at the moon. 'Was it his fault she did this?' He wondered as guilt began to fill his heart. He sighed tiredly as he made his way to his car, with so many thoughts and question's running through his mind..._

* * *

Author's note: This is one of my newer stories so please leave me a review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_She rolled over to the sound of the door creaking open. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw him enter her room and shut the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" She asked as her body immediatly began to tremble in fear. "You can't hide from me.." He said with no emotion in his voice and a sly grin on his face. He walked closer to her as she moved to the edge of her bed. "Get away from me!" She cried as he reached her bed. "Don't worry, it'll be over soon.." He whispered as he sat down on her bed. "No! Please Don't hurt me!" She screamed..._

* * *

_His eyes widened with worry as he entered her room. She lay in her bed with her eyes shut tightly as she cried out in her sleep. He rushed over to her bedside as he sat something down on her bed. "Serena! Wake up!" He cried as he gently shook her. She began to thrash around as he touched her. "No! Please don't hurt me!" She cried out. "Serena...wake up!" He said with fear in his voice. _

_She bolted up in her bed as tears streamed down her cheeks. He stared at her with fear as she stared down at the bed. "Serena..?" The sound of his gentle voice made her realize it was just a nightmare. She slowly looked up from the bed to his eyes. His deep midnight blue eyes, filled with concern and confusion stared into her watery ones. "Are you alright?" He asked softly. She sighed and relaxed as she laid back down on her bed. "Yes..." She whispered. _

_"Are you sure?" He asked softly as he looked over at the foot of her bed and picked up the gift he had brought for her. She nodded as she closed her eyes. "Okay, here I brought something to cheer you up." He said softly as he held it in front of her. She slowly opened her eyes to find a bouquet for red and white roses infront of her. Her eyes once again became glossy as she stared at them. "I hope you like them...I wasn't sure what to get you..." She looked up from the roses at him. "They're beautiful...Thank you.." She said as she took them from him._

_He smiled softly as he sat down on the side of her bed. "Your welcome." She smiled, the first real smile she had made in months. "Serena..." He began as his smile faded and he ran a hand through his thick black hair. "Yeah?" "What happened, last night?" He asked as he stared into her blue eyes. Her smile too faded from her lips and she looked down at her bed. "Darien...I really don't want to talk about it..." She answered quietly. "Um..okay..well I have another surprise for you.." He said as he stood up. _

_She looked up at him with curiousity as he walked over towards the door..._

* * *

_He walked into her room and started looking through her things, trying to find some answers as to why she would do anything to harm herself. He looked over at her night stand where her note still lay. He walked over to her night stand and lifted the paper when he saw the pink book with white bunnies all over it. It was her diary. He slowly picked up the book and sat down on her bed. With hesitation he slowly opened it and began to read... _

_As he read through the pages he could see the girl she use to be and the further he read into the diary the more he wished he hadn't picked it up. Things were finally making sense as to why she had become so dark and distant. When he reached her last entry, he took a deep breath and slowly began to read..._

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Tonight will be last entry. I have finally figured out what I must do to rid myself of this pain and break free from the nightmare I have been living for months now. I pray that one day Samuel will be able to forgive me and come to understand why I have to do this. After tonight I will finally be free from my father and be at peace...Tonight I will end this nightmare...**_

_Samuel sighed heavily as he closed the book and sat there staring at the little white bunnies on the front. 'Why didn't she come to him? How could their father say and do those aweful things to her?' He wondered..._

* * *

_Darien slowly opened the door as four figures stepped into her room. "Hiya Serena, how are you feeling?" The blonde haired girl said cheerfully. Serena's eyes widened as she saw her four best friends enter her room. Oh how she had missed them..._

_"Better now that you guys are here..." Serena whispered as she opened her arms for her friends. They all smiled as they ran to her and embraced her. "Oh Meatball head, why did you do that to yourself?" Her raven haired friend asked as they all pulled out of the embrace. "I had too Raye...it was the only way..." Serena said sadly as she looked down at her bed. The four girls and Darien stared at her with confusion on their faces._

_"Serena, what do you mean?" Her blue haired friend asked. "Yeah, it was the only way for what?" Her brunette haired friend chimed in. "To be free of him.." She whispered as tears began to fill up in the corners of her eyes. The four of them looked at each other as they exchanged looks of concern and confusion. "Who Serena?" Raye asked. Serena closed her eyes tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. "I can't tell you..."_

_"Serena..?" Darien said gently as he took her hand. She slowly opened her eyes and looked into his. "Please tell us...so we can help you..." He pleaded with saddness in his eyes. She opened her mouth as she was about to tell them, the door to her room slowly opened. Everyone turned their attention towards the door. "Serena...I need a moment alone with you.." Samuel said as he entered the room with a little pink book in his hand. _

_Everyone turned and looked over at her. "It's okay." She said softly as looked back over at them. They all nodded as they walked out of her room, leaving the two of them alone. "Darien..." Samuel's voice broke the silence as he reached the door. Darien turned around with one hand on the door. "Yeah, Sam?" He asked. "You can stay...Shut the door." Sam said as he continued to stare at his sister. _

_Slightly confused Darien shut the door and stood there as Samuel sat down on Serena's bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked softly staring into her eyes. "Huh? Tell you what?" She asked slightly confused. Samuel tossed the book in her lap. "Why didn't you tell me about what's in there? I could have helped you...I could have stopped father..." He said firmly. She looked down at the book in her lap, it was pink with little bunnies all over it. Her eyes became cold and misty once again as she glared up at him. _

_"You read my diary?" She said in a low but hateful voice. "I had to..I had to know why you tried to kill yourself, since you wouldn't tell me.." He answered. "You read my diary?" She repeated. "What gives you the right to go through my diary?" She yelled in anger. He sat there stund that she was this angry with him. Before he had time to think about what he was saying, it just came out. "When you decided to be so selfish and try to kill yourself! Did you ever once think about how everyone that loves and cares about you would feel?" He yelled back at her. Her experssion fell as she heard his hurtful words. As he stared at her he immediatly regreted what he had said. _

_"Serena..I.." He began but she cut him off. "Don't...You can't possibly know what it was like for me...to have to lay there and let your father have his way with you...to constantly be blamed and hated for the death of your mother! If it was selfish of me to want to get away from the nightmare my own father created then yes I am selfish and no I never thought how everyone would feel if I were gone, because all I wanted was to be rid of him and the pain he caused me." She shouted as more tears fell down her cheeks. _

_Darien stood there in shock at what he was hearing. "It was right under your nose and you couldn't even see it...This is all your fault and I hate you! Get out!" She continued unable to control herself and her emotions. Samuel stood up as pain flashed in his eyes. He just felt like someone had ripped his heart. "Get out!" She screamed as she laid down on her bed and curled up into a ball as she cried. _

_Samuel stood there for a moment and stared at her before he turned around and headed for the door. Darien stood there stunned for a moment. When he heard the clicking sound of the door he snapped out of his trans and looked over at her bed. "Serena?" He asked softly as he walked over to her. "Darien...I just want to be alone right now.." She whispered through her sobs. He stood there for a moment, he wanted to do as she wished, but something told him he shouldn't..._

* * *

_Samuel stepped out of her room to come face to face with four angry girls. By the looks on their faces they had heard most of the conversation. "What is wrong with you?" The brunette asked as she smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow!" He cried as he rubbed the back of his head. "That hurt, Lita.." "Good, its only a portion of what you deserve after what you said to Serena..." Lita growled. He looked up at the gaze of the four angry girls and the other three nodded in agreement._

_"I didn't mean for it to come out like that...It just did.." He grumbled as he started to walk away. "Where are you going?" The blonde haired girl asked. "I don't know...Mina...I need to think for a while." He answered without looking back at her. "Poor Serena.." The blue haired girl said softly as they watched him walk down the hall. "I know Amy...but we are going to be here for her this time..." Lita said as she put a gentle hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy and the others nodded in agreement._

* * *

_He gently slid one arm around her and gently lifted her up enough so he could slide in behind her. His mind was screaming at him 'What are you doing?' He thought to himself. He couldn't help it, he wanted so bad to make her pain go away and he wasn't sure why. Was it because she was his friend or did he feel something more for her?_

_"Darien.." She began as she felt him lift her up into his strong arms. "Shh...it's okay, Sere..." He whispered as he sat down on her bed and wrapped his other arm around her. She started to protest, but sided against it. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He held her close as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. She felt so warm and safe in his arms as that feeling came over her once again. _

_She felt all her fears wash away while in his arms that she smiled as she snuggled in closer to his chest. "Darien?" She mummbled with her eyes still closed. "Hmm?" "I'm glad you are here...please don't let me go..." She whispered. He smiled down at her feeling a little bit of happiness in being able to comfort her and she actually wanting it. "Me too, Sere...Never...I will never let you go..." He whispered as he closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

_A few hours later Darien woke to the sound of the door opening to find a tall young woman with dark brown hair pulled back in to a lazy bun. "Hello." She said softly as she quietly closed the door behind her. "Hello." Darien replied tiredly. "I am Dr. James, I am with the phsyicatric department. I am here to have a few words with Miss Tuskino." She said with a small smile. "Um...Okay.." Darien said as he looked down at Serena who was sound asleep in his arms. "Serena." He said softly as he gently shook her. She stirred in her sleep as she mummbled. "Hmm...?" "Serena, you need to wake up." She slowly opened her eyes to find a strange woman staring at her._

_She quickly sat up from Darien's embrace. "Hello Miss Tuskino, I am Dr. James." "Hello.." Serena said with uncertaintly in her voice. "May we have some time alone." Dr. James asked as she looked over at Darien. Darien looked up from Serena and nodded in agreement. As he climb out of the bed, he felt her trembling hand touch his. He turned back to stare at her. "Please don't leave..." She whimpered as tears formed in her eyes. He smiled slightly and kneeled down next to her bed as he took her hand in his. He placed a soft kiss on her hand as he stared into her eyes. "I'll be right outside your door, if you need me just hollar for me, ok?" She stared into his eyes and nodded in agreement. _

_He continued to smile as he stood up and let go of her hand. Serena stared at him as he walked over to the door and quietly walked out. Loniliness quickly began to fill the room as she took her eyes off the door and looked down at her bed. "So Miss Tuskino, may I call you Serena?" She asked. Serena looked up from her bed. "I guess so." She said quietly..._

* * *

_Darien closed the door behind him as he walked out and leaned his back up against the door with his hand still on the door knob. He let out a long sigh as he closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the door. "Darien?" A soft voice asked from infront of him. "Yes Raye?" He asked without opening his eyes. "How is she?" Raye asked as she stared at him. He looked a wreck and tired. "I don't know, Raye...she's in there with the hospitals phychatrist." He answered. "Oh...well why don't you go get some coffee, I'll stay here." He shook his head. "No I am okay, besides I told her I would be right here if she needed me.." He said as he slowly opened his eyes and stared at Raye. _

_"Where are the others?" He asked after a few moments of silence. "They went home for a few hours, they will be back later." She answered as she walked over to a chair sitting next to the door. She sat down and stared up at the ceiling as silence filled the hallway once again..._

* * *

_"Where is Serena?" A voice grumbled as he walked through the front door. Rage instantly stared to rise within him at the sound of his father's voice. "None of your business..." Samuel growled as he closed the door behind him. "Excuse me?" His father asked as he stood up from his chair in the front room. He walked over to the front door and stared at his son. "It doesn't matter, because you will never see her again..." Samuel said trying to stay calm as he faced his father. "I am her father, of course I will, what is the meaning of this?" His father asked with irration in his voice. _

_"I know what you have been doing to her..." Samuel said with a deadly tone. His father's face went pale for a moment. "Where is she?" His father demanded. Samuel glared at his father as he walked past him. He felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and pull him backward. His father slammed him against the wall next to the front door and placed a strong arm over his chest. "Where is she, Samuel?" His father asked with anger in his voice..._

* * *

_After about an hour, the door to Serena's room opened. Dr. James slowly walked out closing the door behind her. Darien looked up from his leaning potion against the wall across from the door. "Dr.?" He asked calmly. She gave him a small smile as she walked over to him. She gently touched his arm. "She's asking for you.." She said softly as she patted him on the shoulder and walked down the hall. Darien watched her walk away til she was out of sight before entering Serena's room. _

_Serena looked up from the bed at the sound of the door opening. Her eyes lit up as she saw him walk into her room. "Are you okay?" He asked as he walked over to her bed. "Yes...No...I don't know..." She cried as the tears began to fall again. "Shh..." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his embrace. After a few minutes he pulled her out of his embrace and cupped her face so he could stare into her eyes. "Everything's going to be alright, Sere...I promise..." She smiled weakly through her tears and nodded in agreement. "Try to get some rest..." He suggested as he laid her back onto her bed. _

_"Will you stay with me? I feel safer with you near..." She whispered as she stared at him with pleading eyes. He smiled brightly. "Of course." He answered as he got up from her bed and sat down in the chair next to her. "Thank you, Darien..." She whispered as she closed her eyes and dirfted off to sleep. "Your welcome, sleep well Serena..." He whispered as he watched her sleep..._

_Later that night Darien woke to the sound of sirens outside her window. A strange feeling washed over him as he slowly rose from the chair and walked towards her window..._

_She stirred in her sleep at the annoying sound of sirens blaring in her ears. "Darien..?" She mummbled as she slowly opened her eyes to find his chair empty. She suddenly began to panic feeling alone. "Darien?" She asked as her voice shook and her body trembled..._

_He turned from the window at the sound of her calling his name. "I'm right here..." He said softly as he walked over to her. She turned around tears falling freely from her eyes. "Shh.." He whispered as he sat down on the bed next to her wrapping his strong arms around her waist. "I thought...I thought you left me..." She cried as she burried her face into his chest. He ran his fingers through her golden blonde hair. "I would never, not with out telling you first." He whispered. _

* * *

_Meanwhile else where..._

_"We're loosing him doctor..." A nurse commented as she studied the machines. The doctor grumbled as he continued to move the tools in his hands around to pull the bulit out of the young man's chest. Seconds later he retrieved the bulit and set the utensils on a tray beside him. He then picked up another utensil and began stitching the wound up as the moniter connected to his heart flatlined..._

_They rushed about the room trying desperately to revive his heart, but it was no use he was gone. The doctor stopped and looked up at the clock. "Time of death 12am." He said with sadness in his voice..._

* * *

_Darien stared down at her as she slept in his arms. 'She is so beautiful..' He thought to himself as he ran his fingers repeatedily through her hair. He still couldn't believe after all this time he is the one that she wanted comfort from. This isn't how he had wanted it to come about, how he wanted to tell her how he felt for her, he still couldn't believe that this was happening to her, she was so sweet, loving, caring and innocent. She didn't deserve this. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He looked up as the door slowly opened..._

_A man in a white coat and blue scrubs walked in quietly. Darien looked up at him in curiousity. "Mr. Shields.." He spoke queitly. "Dr.?" "I am afriad I have so bad news for Miss Tuskino...could it be possible for you to wake her?" He asked. Darien stared at him for a moment. "What is so important to distrub her at this hour?" He asked after a moment. The doctor sighed and licked his dry lips. "Please son.." He pleaded as he stepped closer to the bed. _

_Darien reluctently nodded and turned his attention to the sleeping beauty in his arms. "Sere...wake up." He whispered. She stirred and mummbled as she slowly lifted her head. She slowly opened her eyes to look into his. "What is it, Darien?" She asked as she yawned. Before he could answer an unfamilar voice caught her attention as the man at the foot of her bed cleared his throat. She slowly turned her head and looked over at him._

_"Miss Tuskino, I am terribly sorry to wake you at this hour, but I felt it was necessary." He began. She stared at him in confusion. "Miss Tuskino, I am sorry to have to tell you this, but your brother, Samuel Tuskino, was found in your home, he had been shot in the chest.." She sat there for a moment not really understanding what he was saying. 'Samuel was shot?' She asked herself as she stared blankely at the doctor. Darien tightened his grip around her waist as he heard the shattering news._

_She felt Darien's arms tighten around her and in that moment reality hit her. She could feel the tears fall freely from her eyes as fear took control over her body. 'This can't be happening to me.' She thought as she whimpered. Darien heard her whimper and felt her body start to tremble as they listened to the doctor, he pulled her closer to him as the doctor continued. _

_"We did all that we could for him, I am terribly sorry." He said as he heard the most terrifing sound come next. "No! This can't be." She cried. Her body now shaking uncontrolably as the tears poured out of her eyes and her heart breaking at the news of her brother. "No...No...No...Samuel!" She cried. Darien also felt pain for the loss of his friend, but not as much as he felt for her. "Shh! It's okay Sere!" He said trying to stay calm, but his voice cracked his heart broke even more as she burried her face into his chest, her hands clenching tightly to his shirt. The doctor left the two of them alone to grieve and felt guilty for the pain his news caused the two of them._

_"Darien...this can't be happening!" She cried into to his chest. "Shh..." He soothed not knowing what to say. What could he say? A memory flashed in her mind..._

_**Flash back..**_

_**"You read my diary?" She said in a low but hateful voice. "I had to..I had to know why you tried to kill yourself, since you wouldn't tell me.." He answered. "You read my diary?" She repeated. "What gives you the right to go through my diary?" She yelled in anger. He sat there stund that she was this angry with him. Before he had time to think about what he was saying, it just came out. "When you decided to be so selfish and try to kill yourself! Did you ever once think about how everyone that loves and cares about you would feel?" He yelled back at her. Her experssion fell as she heard his hurtful words. As he stared at her he immediatly regreted what he had said. **_

_**"Serena..I.." He began but she cut him off. "Don't...You can't possibly know what it was like for me...to have to lay there and let your father have his way with you...to constantly be blamed and hated for the death of your mother! If it was selfish of me to want to get away from the nightmare my own father created then yes I am selfish and no I never thought how everyone would feel if I were gone, because all I wanted was to be rid of him and the pain he caused me." She shouted as more tears fell down her cheeks. **_

_**"It was right under your nose and you couldn't even see it...This is all your fault and I hate you! Get out!" **_

_**End of Flash back...**_

_"Oh no!" She cried as her last words to her brother kept replaying in her mind. "Serena?" "Oh god Darien...The last thing I said to him was that it was all his fault and I hated him!" She whispered as she cried even harder into his chest. "Shh...he knew you didn't mean that Sere, Sam knew you loved him..." He said softly as he stroked her hair..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_Darien stared down at her as she slept peacefully in his arms. The early morning rays of the sun poked through the crack in the curtains, lighting up the dim light room. He had stayed up all night comforting her, watching her sleep, and lost in his thoughts. He wished that when she woke up, he could just tell her that last night was all a bad dream. He sighed heavily as he bent down and kissed the top of her head softly. 'What would happen to her now?' He wondered. Her mother had died when she was born and now her brother was gone. She had no one, but her friends and him. _

_She stared over at the window as she listened to the sound of his breathing and his heart beat. She had been awake for sometime now, but she remained still and quiet. She could sense that he had not slept since they had receieved the news about her brothers death. 'Why had he stayed up?' She wondered. She saw a little ray of sunshine peak through the crack of the curtians. She felt him take a deep breath and exhale heavily as he placed a small kiss on her head. She felt a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. _

_"Darien..." She whispered softly still not moving from her postion. "Hmm?" "What's going to happen to me now?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice. He pulled her out of his embrace slightly so he could look into her eyes. She leaned up from his chest, her hands still resting on it for support, staring into his eyes. "I don't know, Serena..." He paused for a moment as saw fear begin to rise with in her. "But know that I will do whatever I can to make sure you are safe.." He finished as he cupped his hands around her cheeks and pulled her towards him kissing her forhead softly. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Okay.." _

* * *

_Four girls walked silently down the long hallways to their friend's room with heavy hearts. They had heard early that morning what had happened to their friend's brother and could only hope she was taking the news well. They reached her door and knocked softly before entering. "Come in." They heard a small voice call from the other side. The raven haired girl opened the door slowly as they all looked inside._

_She stood next to her window as she gazed out side, with so much on her mind. A knock at her door broke her thoughts and she softly told who ever it was to come in. As the door slowly opened she turned her head to see who it was. A weak smile appeared on her lips as she saw her four best friends staring at her._

_They stared at her with a little shock on their faces. She was out of bed and dressed in her regular clothes. She wore a pair of loose blue jean pants and a white long sleeved shirt. Her hair was pulled up into its usual pigtails with two buns resting on top of her head. A small smile had appeared on her lips at the sight of them. "Serena..I'm so sorry.." Her raven haired friend said sadly as she entered the room and walked over to her, taking her into her arms and hugging her tightly. Tears fell from her violet eyes as she held her friend. "Thanks Raye." She whispered as she pulled out of the embrace. The other girls quickly walked over to her and each of them hugged her._

_"You guys are all I have now.." Serena said softly as she pulled away from her blonde haired friend. They all forced a smile on their faces. "We will always be here for you, Serena." Mina said after a moment of silence. "I know Mina...I also know you all will be here to help me through this...I need you to be, more than I have ever needed you." She whispered as tears burned in the corner of her eyes. She gazed back out the window. "We know and we will be here." Lita said. "Thanks Lita." "Where are you going to go now?" Amy asked. "I don't know, Darien is working on that now." She said as she continued to stare out the window..._

* * *

_He walked up to the nurses station. "May I help you?" A small red haired woman asked as he approached her. "Yes, I am here to check out Serena Tuskino." He answered softly. She smiled, "Ah yes I should have known, I have a few things I need you to sign before we can release her." She said as she looked through some folders before pulling out Serenas. She looked through the file as she searched for the release papers. She scanned through them before frowning and looking back up at him. "What is it?" He asked. "It says hear she is only seventeen years old. With her being a minor I can only release her to family." She said as she stared into his eyes. _

_He sighed before he spoke. "I realize that, but she has no family, I am all she has now." "I'm sorry sir, but without talking to her doctor I can not release her to you, hospital policy." She said regretably. "Well can you contact her doctor then, I would really like to get her out of here." He said as his patients was running thin. The nurse nodded in agreement as she picked up the phone and dialed the number of the doctor in her file._

_"Hello, Dr. Edwards? This is nurse Jennings, I am here with a Mr. Shields asking me to release a Serena Tuskino to him." She said into the reciever. "Are you sure, Dr.?" She asked as she looked up at Darien then back down at the paperwork in front of her. "Okay, that will be no problem Dr. Edwards. Thank you very much." She said as she hung up the phone. Darien stared at her as she looked back up at him. "Okay Mr. Shields, Dr. Edwards said it was okay to release her to you." She said as she pulled out two sheets of paper placing them on the desk infront of him. "I will need you to sign these on the line that is marked her guardian." She instructed as she handed him a pen. He nodded and took the pen from her and began to sign his name..._

* * *

_Darien stood infront of her door as he heard laughter come with in her room. He could feel the warm sensation with in his heart as he heard the sound of her laughter. It was so beautiful and made him feel so warm inside. He slowly opened the door and looked inside to find the five of them sitting on her bed. _

_Her head bolted up at the sound of the door opening. Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled as he entered the room. He gazed over at her and smiled brightly at her. He could feel something burning deep inside of him. He had the urge to run over to her and sweep her off her feet. He wanted so bad to kiss her soft lips, but he just stood there staring. "Ready to go?" He asked when he found his voice. "Yes." She said softly. _

_She stood up and grabbed her things and started to walk towards him. "You guys comming?" She asked as she stopped and turned to look at her friends. They all nodded in agreement and stood up. She turned back around and continued walking towards him. "Where we going?" She asked as he took her things from her and held her hand. "My place, if thats okay?" He asked as he stared into her eyes. She smiled brightly. "That's fine." She said._

_The four girls stood there smiling as they watched the two of them from behind..._

* * *

_He opened the door to his apartment and let her walk inside before he entered the apartment. He put her things down next to the door and closed it quietly. She looked around his front room for a moment when a set of glass doors caught her attention. She slowly turned around to face him. "You have a balcony?" She asked in almost a whisper. He smiled and nodded in agreement. He walked over to her and took her hand gently and led her to the glass doors. He opened them and led her out onto the balcony that was made of stone. _

_A gentle breeze blew past them as they stood there staring out at the city. "It's so beautiful..." She whispered softly as she squeezed his hand gently before letting it go. He watched her as she walked to the edge of the balcony. Her long golden blonde hair blowing behind her as she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. He walked up behind her and with out thinking he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close to him. "Are you alright?" _

_She smiled brightly as she felt his strong arms wrap around her. "I will be as long as I have you..." She answered as she turned around and stared into his mid night blue eyes. He stared down into her eyes as they became glossy. "Darien...there's something I need to tell you..." She paused as she broke their gaze and closed her eyes, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. "Yes.." He whispered as he leaned his forhead on hers and tightened his grip around her waist._

_She sighed heavily as she searched for the right words to say. He continued to stared down at her beautiful face waiting to hear what she had to say. 'What if he doesn't feel the same?' She mentally asked herself. She slowly opened her eyes to stare into his. "I...I just wanted to thank you for everything." She said as she pulled out of his embrace and smiled softly. _

_Disappointment washed over him after she was done speaking. "Oh, your welcome." He said coolly. They stood there in silence for a moment not looking at one another. Finally Darien broke the silence after what seemed like eternity. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he glanced over at her. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. "Yes, I'm starving!" She said with excitement. He chuckled at her response. "Come on then, I'll start dinner while you get settled in." He said softly as he headed back inside the apartment. She followed close behind... _

* * *

_He woke to the sound of her screams from the next room. He quickly got out of bed and ran to her room. As he entered the room, he saw her sitting up in the bed breathing heavily as tears streamed down her cheeks. He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, facing her. "Sere, are you alright?" He asked softly as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. _

_She looked up at him through her tears. "Oh Darien..!" She cried as she threw herself into his arms. "Shh..It's okay Sere, it was just a nightmare...It's all over now." He whispered as he held her tightly. "I dreamnt he found me...Oh Darien when will this never ending nightmare end!" She whispered through her sobs. "Shh...Don't worry Serena...He'll never hurt you again, I promise.." He said as he rubbed her back, trying to calm her down._

_Moments passed by slowly as her sobs died down. She placed her hands on his chest and pulled herself out of his embrace enough to look up at him. "Please stay with me tonight..." She whispered. He stared down into her pleading eyes as a small smile crept across his lips. "Of course.." He said gently as he moved up to the head of the bed with her still in his arms. She sighed as she laid her head on his chest with a soft smile on her lips. "Thank you." She whispered as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep._

_He laid there for what seemed hours just watching her sleep. Wishing, praying, that one day he could tell her how he felt and hoped she felt the same. Sleep soon overcame him with his last thoughts lingering on his mind. 'I love you...'_

_She woke up the next morning and felt his strong arms still wrapped around her tightly. A soft smile appeared across her lips. She looked up at him to find him still sound asleep. He looked so handsome and...happy? She wondered as she noticed the smile of delight painted on his face. 'Could he feel the same?' She wondered as she rose a shakey hand up to his face. She gently brushed his cheek with her hand as she stared up into his face. _

_He felt the soft touch of her hand on his cheek as it brought him out of his dreams. He slowly opened his eyes to find her sapphire ones, filled with uncertainty, staring up at him. 'Does she feel the same?' He wondered. "Good morning." He said softly as brushed some hair out of her eyes. She felt her heart flutter at his touch as she smiled brightly. "Morning." She whispered as she closed her eyes._

_"Did you sleep well?" He asked as he continued to stare at her. She nodded in agreement with her eyes still closed. "Good, how about some breakfast?" He asked gently. "Ok." She whispered as she slowly opened her eyes._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_"Serena? Hello? Are you listening?" Mina asked as she waved a hand in front of her friends face. Serena snapped out of her trans and looked up at her friend. "Huh?" She asked with confusion. "Serena, are you okay?" Amy asked with concern in her voice. "Yeah you have been spacey all day." Raye chimed in. They all stared at her with concern until a smile spread across her lips. "I'm fine, just been thinking." She replied. "About?" Mina asked with curiosity. Serena's cheeks began to glow a light pink. "Darien.." She whispered. All the girls looked at each other as smiles appeared on their faces._

_"What about Darien?" Raye asked curiously. Serena sighed heavily as she closed her eyes. "I think..." She began with her eyes still closed. All the girls leaned closer to her from the table waiting patiently. "I think...I..have fallen in love with him..." She whispered loud enough so only they could hear. _

_After a moment of silence, she opened her eyes to find all of them smiling at her. "Have you told him?" Mina asked. "No...What if he doesn't feel the same?" She asked as fear rose with in her. "Oh Serena, you are such a ditz sometimes." Raye said as she sighed in frustration. "Huh?" Mina patted her shoulder as she smiled. "Of course he feels the same." She turned her head to face her blonde haired friend. "How do you know?" "How can you not see it Serena?" Lita asked. "Yeah, hes the one who saved your life and hes the one who stayed by your side in the hospital, comforted you and he took you into his home. There's no doubt that he loves you Serena." Amy finished. _

_Serena stared at her friends. 'Could it be? Did he feel the same?' She stood up and picked up her shopping bags. "I have to go, thanks you guys." She said as she ran out of the food court._

* * *

_She ran up the stairs in the apartment building with a million thoughts running through her mind. With in minutes she stood in front of the apartment door. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she placed her hand on the knob. She opened the door and walked in. She looked around the front room as she dropped her bags. He wasn't there. She walked quickly into the kitchen with her heart beating wildly. He wasn't there._

_As she hurried through the kitchen and back into the front room a gentle breeze blew past her and she stopped and turned to the glass doors to the balcony. The curtains that hung over the sliding doors blew in the breeze. She took a deep breath as her heartbeat began to beat faster. She walked toward the open door and looked out. He was there. _

_His back was to her as he leaned against the stone railing looking out at the city. She forced herself to walk towards him. He turned and looked behind him at the sound of foot steps. His eyes met hers. She was breathing heavily and her hair was a tangled mess. "Serena...are you.." He began but was cut off as she stood in front of him and placed a finger on his lips. "Shh..There's something I have to tell you." She whispered as she stared into to his eyes, searching his soul for the courage she needed. _

_He stared into her eyes and noticed that same look the last time she wanted to tell him something. He felt the urge to wrap his arms around her waist. He gave into the urge and pulled her closer to him, closing the gap between them. She stared deep into his eyes as he pulled her closer to him. She let out a satisfying sigh and closed her eyes. Before she could say or do anything else she felt his lips press against hers. She stood there in shock at first before she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, pouring all her love into it..._

_As he slowly pulled out of the kiss he whispered the sweetest words she had ever heard. "I love you, Sere. You will always have me.." She slowly opened her eyes as he leaned up a little to stare into her eyes. She rose her slender hand up to his cheek and caressed it softly. "I love you too." She said softly as she smiled brightly. He smiled back at her as he leaned back down and kissed her again, a more passionate kiss then the last..._

* * *

_She stood in front of the large bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection. She wore a simple black dress that stopped at her knees and had thin straps. She wore a black over shirt that went to her midsection and sleeves that stopped at her elbows. Tears formed in her eyes as she continued to stare at her reflection. 'I don't think I can do this..' She thought to herself. _

_"Serena?" A male voice asked from the other side of the bathroom door. She had been in the bathroom all morning getting ready for Samuel's funeral. He knocked softly when she didn't answer him. "Serena, are you alright?" He asked. He waited a few minutes for a response. Silence. He slowly turned the door knob and opened the door. "Sere, are you ready?" He asked as he saw he standing in front of the mirror. She slowly turned her head towards him. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks. "I don't think I can do this Darien...This can't be real.." She whispered. He walked into the bathroom dressed in a black suit with a white button up shirt underneath and a long black tie. _

_"I know, Sere..." He whispered as he pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest along with her hands and cried silently. They stood there for a few minutes in silence. Both lost in their own thoughts about the upcoming event. "Sere.." Darien started, breaking the silence between them. "Hmm?" She asked without moving from her position. "We need to get going...Or we are going to be late.." He said softly as he gently pulled her out of his embrace. "Okay.." She whispered as she wiped her tears and turned back to the mirror and checked herself one more time.._

* * *

_They stood in the cemetary next to a silver casscit. The funeral had ended over an hour ago, but she couldn't bring herself to walk away from him. Everyone else that came had already gone home and it was just the two of them left. "Sere.." Darien began softly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly took her gaze off the casket and looked up at him. He stared into her eyes, they held so much pain and grief in them. "Sere...it's time to let go...to say goodbye." She nodded in response as she slowly walked towards the casket and placed a single white rose on top of a pile of red ones that lay on the casket. _

_Tears streamed down her face as her hand touched the box which held her brother inside. "I love you, Sam...I know we will see each other again one day..." She whispered as she took one last look at it, before turning back towards Darien. As she reached him he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close as they headed out of the cemetery towards his car. _

_In the shadows stood a man also dressed in black. He had watched her through the entire ceremony and was now watching her leave. "I will have you, Serena...No one will stand in my way." He whispered into the wind. _

_Serena stopped when a chill ran down her spine. "Serena?" Darien asked as he looked down at her. They stood inches away from his car. She turned around and looked around in the cemetary, but saw no one. "Serena, what's wrong?" Darien asked with concern in his voice. She looked over at him. "Nothing...lets go home." She whispered as she turned back around and continued walking towards the car._

* * *

_She stood out on the balcony still in her black dress, looking out at the city. She couldn't shake this bad feeling she had. She knew her father was still out there somewhere, looking for her. She heard footsteps walk up behind her as a jacket was placed over her shoulders. "It's a little chilly out here." Darien said as he stood next to her. She smiled up at him. "I know, but it's so beautiful out tonight, it reminds me of Sam." She said softly as she looked up at the sky. "Oh?" Darien asked as he studied her. _

_"Yeah, when were younger we would sneak out on to the roof and lay there staring up at the stars. He use to tell me stories about my mother. What he could remember and what father use to tell him." She said softly still looking up at the stars. Darien smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. He buried his face in her hair. "I love you, Sere." He whispered softly. _

_She smiled as she turned around in his arms to face him. "I love you too...I don't know what I would have done with out you, Darien." She whispered as she stared into his mid night blue eyes. He only smiled as he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I will always be here for you, to comfort, to protect, and to love you." He said as he pulled out of the kiss and stared into her eyes. "I know." She said as she laid her head on his chest. _

_Her smile soon faded when she realized something. "Oh No..." She whispered as she pulled out of his warm embrace. "Serena?" He asked alarmed at her actions. She didn't look up at him only stared down at the the floor of the balcony and backed further away from him. "Serena?" He repeated with worry. "I'm sorry.." She whispered as she turned and headed back into the apartment. _

_"Serena, what's wrong?" He asked as he followed her inside the apartment. "Darien...please..." She answered as she quickly made her way to her room. "Talk to me, please." He asked as he gently grabbed her wrist before she could enter her room. She turned to face him with tears in her eyes. "What's wrong? Is it something I said?" "No..I shouldn't be here.." "What do you mean?" "Darien, please let go of me..." She pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks. He sighed as let go of her wrist. She quickly walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Darien stood out side her door just staring at it. 'What just happened?' He wondered._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

_The next morning she walked out of her bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. As she approached the refrigerator she found a note hanging on it. She pulled the note off the frig and held in her hands as she read it._

_Serena,_

_Went to get breakfast, be back shortly._

_Darien_

_She looked up from the note at the clock on the stove. It read 10:30am. 'Shouldn't he be back by now?' She wondered as she sat the note down on the counter. Just then the phone rang. She walked over to the phone hanging up in the kitchen. She picked up the receiver. "Hello?" She answered._

* * *

_Darien walked out of the donut shop with two cups of coffee and a box of donuts. He walked over to his car and set the items on top of the car. _

_A man walked up behind him slowly. "Where is she?" He growled from behind him. Darien froze in his spot. "Who?" He asked cautiously as he started to turn around. "Don't turn around." The man growled as he shoved a metal object up against Darien's back. "Where is Serena?" The man asked again with irritation in his voice. "She's safe." Darien replied. "Well if your not going to tell me, then you will lead her to me." "Get in." He growled._

* * *

_She stood a few feet from her house as her body began to tremble. 'This can't be happening...' She thought to herself as she stared at the place she once called home. _

_Flashback..._

_"Hello?" She asked as she picked up the receiver. "Hello dear.." A male voice said from the other end. Her body instantly began to tremble at the sound of her father's voice. "How did you get this number?" She asked. "Your friend here, gave it to me. Now listen to me, dear daughter, if you don't want your friend here to end up like your brother then come home." 'No Darien.' She thought as tears instantly started running down her cheeks. "Okay..just don't hurt him.." She pleaded. _

_End of flashback..._

_She took in a deep breath as she started to walk towards her house. 'Please be okay, Darien..' She thought as she walked onto her porch and slowly entered the house. _

_It was dark inside the house, the lights were off and the curtains were closed. "Close the door." A low voice said startling her. She quickly did as she was told and turned to face her father. "Where's Darien?" She asked shakily. "He's around..." Came his reply. "I want to see him! You said you wouldn't hurt him if I came...Now let me see him!" She cried. "Fine." She watched him walk into the kitchen. A few seconds later he walked out of the kitchen and tossed Darien at her feet. _

_She gasped at him as bent down next to him. "Darien!" She cried. His hands were tied behind his back and a piece of tape over his mouth. He had a gash on his forehead and blood running down his face. "Darien!" She cried again as she shook him gently. She still didn't get a response. "What did you do to him?" She yelled in anger at her father as she removed the tape from his mouth. _

_"He'll be alright, now lets go." He ordered. "Not until I know he is alright." She growled as she looked back down at Darien. "No, now!" He shouted as he walked over to her yanked her up from the floor. "Let go!" She cried as he pulled her away from Darien. "Your mine, Serena, no other man shall have you." He said as he dragged her towards the stairs. "No!" She screamed as she jerked out of his grasp and ran towards the kitchen._

* * *

_Darien slowly opened his eyes to the commotion around him. It took him a moment to realize where he was. "Serena?" He yelled as he heard her scream. He struggled to get his hands free. "Serena!" He yelled again as the commotion got louder in the other room, then all was silent. Fear burned inside of him when he didn't get a response. He tried harder to get himself free from the rope that was wrapped around his wrists. _

_She stood there panting with the frying pan in her hands as she stared down at her fathers motionless body. Her head bolted up when she heard a familiar voice calling out her name. "Darien..." She whispered as she dropped the frying pan and ran out of the kitchen towards the front room. _

_"Darien!" She cried as she entered the front room. "Serena?" He asked as he heard her voice. She ran over to him and quickly untied his hands and wrapped her around his neck. "Thank god you are okay!" She cried as she hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Shh..it's okay.." He whispered. _

* * *

_He groaned as he slowly rose to his feet. "Serena!" He yelled from the kitchen as he rubbed the back of his head._

_Serena and Darien both scrambled to their feet as they heard her father yell for her. "Serena.." Darien began as he placed his hands on her cheeks and stared into her eyes. "You have to get out of here...go get some help.." He said softly. "No, Darien, I won't leave you.." She protested. "Serena please." "Nobody is going anywhere..." Her father growled from the doorway. Serena and Darien turned their heads and stared at him._

_Darien, on instinct, pulled Serena behind him, shielding her with his body. "I won't let you hurt her anymore.." He yelled in anger. "Funny, that's what my son said right before I shot him." He chuckled evilly. Serena's eyes widened in fear as her father raised a gun and pointed it at Darien. Darien stood there and stared her father in the eyes. "Hand her over boy, she's not worth dying over." He yelled. "I love her and I would rather die then to see you lay another finger on her." Darien yelled back. "So be it.."_

_Serena couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't bear to watch Darien die to protect her from this monster. She wasn't going to loose anyone else, not now, not ever. She took a deep breath as her father pulled the trigger. A loud bang emitted from the gun as the bullet was released and was followed by a piercing scream..._

* * *

_Darien landed on the floor with a thud and looked up as the bullet pierced through Serena's side. "Serena!" He cried as he quickly sat up and caught her from falling to the floor. He cradled her in his arms as he stared down at her face, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Serena, why?" He asked in between sobs. She only smiled weakly as she slowly rose her hand to his face. "Shh..it's okay, I'm not afraid...I love you, Darien..." She whispered as it was becoming harder to breathe. _

_Her father just stood there staring at the too. Shock was clear on his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened. _

_"Serena...stay with me, please.." He pleaded as he watched her fight to stay awake. "I don't think I can..." She whispered. Darien cried harder as he watched her slowly slip away from him..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

_Two weeks later..._

_He walked into the cemetary with a bouquet of white roses in his hands. He stopped in front of a large silver tombstone and knelt down in front of it as a flash back ran through his mind.._

_Flashe back..._

_The paramedics rushed through the emergancy room doors with a young woman on a stretcher. Darien ran along side the strecher on wheels as he held her hand tightly. "Serena please stay with me..." He said softly through his tears as he stared down at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale as they made their way to another set of doors. "I'm sorry sir, you'll have to wait here." A paramedic said softly as he pushed Darien back._

_Darien stood there feeling helpless as he watched them wheel her through the doors. "Don't leave me..." He whispered to himself..._

_End of flashback_

_"I know it's been a little while since I last visited and I am sorry. So much has been going on, but I thought I would come by and let you know how things are going and to thank you for everything you have given me. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would be where I am at today." He paused as he gathered the rest of his thoughts and smiled slightly down at the tombstone as another flash back entered his mind._

_Flashback..._

_Hours had passed and Darien stood in the waiting room, where a nurse had directed him to after stitching up the gash on his forhead. He ran a hand through his thick black hair as he paced around the room. 'Why is it taking so long?' He wondered. _

_"Mr. Shields?" A familiar voice asked as he entered the room. Darien stopped pacing and turned to face the doctor. "Dr. Edwards, how is she?" He asked. "Please sit down son." The doctor directed as he approached Darien. Darien shook his head in disagreement. "Is she okay?" He asked. The doctor sighed tiredly. "We were able to retrieve the bullet sucessfully, but then we lost her.." The doctor paused. _

_Darien felt his world come crashing down as he collapsed into a chair next to him. How could he let this happen? "Just as I was about to call the time of death.." The doctor began again and Darien looked up at him. "The moniter that was monitering her heart came back to life...I don't understand it myself, but it's a miracle she's alive.." _

_End of flashback_

_"Thanks Sam...Thanks for calling me that night Serena went missing, I truely believe if it hadn't been for that night I wouldn't have had the courage to tell her how I feel. I also want to thank you for sending her back to me..I don't know how or why, but I know deep down you are the reason for her, returning to me and I thank you so much..I miss you man." Darien said as he closed his eyes for a moment as he placed his hand on the tombstone. "Serena sent me with these roses for you, she wanted to come and see you, but I insisted she stay home and rest." He laid the roses down next to the tombstone and stood up. _

_"You'll be happy to know that your father got life in prison with out parole for your murder, the attempted murder on your sister and for rapping her. She is doing so much better now with that behind her, I am starting to see the old Serena again." He said as he continued to stare down at the tombstone. "Well I better be going, I don't want her to worry..We will visit soon, I promise. Good bye Sam." Darien said as he turned and walked away from the tombstone. _

* * *

_He entered the apartment and hour later and closed the door behind him. He took his shoes off and heard music comming from the bedroom. He smiled as he walked towards the bedroom, when he didn't see her anywhere he walked further into the bedroom and heard her singing from with in the bathroom. _

_She stood infront of the mirror as she brushed her hair and sang to the song that was playing. One she thought that reminded her of him. (You found Me, Kelly Clarkson) He leaned on the door frame and stared at her with his arms crossed over his chest. She saw his reflection through the mirror and turned her head to look over at him. She smiled as she put the brush on the counter and walked over to him._

_"I didn't hear you come in.." She said softly as she placed her hands on his chest. He uncrossed his arms and wrapped the around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked. "Not long, I just got back, how are you feeling?" He asked. "Better." She said as she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his back as she hugged him tightly. "Good." He said with a smile as he returned the hug. "I love you.." She whispered as she closed her eyes. "I love you too, Sere." He said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head..._

_The end!_

_A/N I hope you enjoyed this story! Please leave me Reviews and tell me what you think! Lyrics to You found Me By Kelly clarkson.._

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is_

_Please don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened my eyes_

_To What it's like_

_When everything's right_

_I Can't believe_

_You Found me_

_When no one else was lookin_

_How did you know just where I would Be?_

_Yeah you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_So Here we are_

_that's pretty far_

_when you think of where we've been_

_no going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_Youre by my side_

_Now everything's fine_

_I can't believe_

_You Found me_

_When no one else was lookin_

_How did you know just where I would Be?_

_Yeah you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_And I was hiding_

_'Til you came along_

_And you showed me where I belong_

_You found me_

_You found me_

_When no one else was lookin_

_How did you know?_

_How did you Know?_

_You Found me_

_When no one else was lookin_

_How did you know just where I would Be?_

_Yeah you broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

_(You Found Me)_

_(When no one else was lookin)_

_You found me_

_(How did you know just where I would be?)_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_The good and the bad_

_and the things in between_

_You found me_

_You found me_


End file.
